Technical Field
This invention relates generally to interactive learning tools, and more particularly to a three-dimensional interactive learning system and corresponding method therefor.
Background Art
Margaret McNamara coined the phrase “reading is fundamental.” On a more basic level, it is learning that is fundamental. Children and adults alike must continue to learn to grow, thrive, and prosper.
Traditionally learning occurred when a teacher presented information to students on a blackboard in a classroom. The teacher would explain the information while the students took notes. The students might ask questions. This is how information was transferred from teacher to student. In short, this was traditionally how students learned.
While this method worked well in practice, it has its limitations. First, the process requires students to gather in a formal environment and appointed times to learn. Second, some students may find the process of ingesting information from a blackboard to be boring or tedious. Third, students that are too young for the classroom may not be able to participate in such a traditional process.
There is thus a need for a learning tool and corresponding method that overcomes the aforementioned issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.